Friday the 13th
by anniegirl132
Summary: Friday the 13th is the day of bad luck. But what happens when you do thought to cause bad luck on the day of bad luck? Modern day AU. no yaoi.


**Wow, I spent all day in school whenever I had free time writing this and it took up about 6 pages in my notebook. In this story it's a modern AU and Sasori and Deidara live in the same apartment as friends, so no yaoi.**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

**. . . . .**

"Sasori danna!" Deidara shouted as he ran up to Sasori, but tripped and fell face first on the floor halfway to the redhead.

"What's got you so worked up?" Sasori asked, helping up his friend.

"Do you know what today is!?" he asked in an almost hysterical way.

"Friday?"

"Friday the what un!?"

"The 13th? I still don't see-"

"Exactly! It's Friday the thirteenth un!" Deidara shouted but Sasori only stared at him blankly.

"And your point is….?" he asked.

You seriously don't know?" Deidara shouted.

"No."

"Oh danna…." The blonde sighed, face palming.

"What?" Sasori growled.

"Friday the thirteenth is the day of bad luck un!" he exclaimed.

"You seriously believe that?" Sasori scoffed.

"Yes un!"

"Whatever," the redhead began rolling his eyes," Listen, I need to go to the bank today, do you want to come?"

"But it's Friday the thirteenth un!"

"Do you want to come?" Sasori repeated, grabbing his car keys.

"Fine un," Deidara muttered, following his friend out the door. As the two walked to where the redhead's car was, a black cat suddenly ran across their path.

"WHY UN!" Deidara cried out.

"What is wrong with you now?" Sasori sighed.

A black cat just ran across our path un! Now we'll have even worse luck!"

"You are way to superstitious brat" Sasori said as they got into his car and drove off down the road.

"I have reason to be un," He muttered, crossing his arms in a pouty way. The rest of the drive to the bank was silent.

"Just wait here, it shouldn't take too long," Sasori said, getting out of his car and going into the building. After about five minute he came back out and they left. As they were driving down the road, there was a sudden loud popping sound and the car began to shake dangerously. Sasori quickly pulled over and the two got out to see what had happened.

"See! I told you so un! Bad luck!" Deidara shouted, pointing at the large hole in the back tire.

"Shut up brat, this has nothing to do with the date" Sasori growled, taking out his phone and calling the towing service. After a while a large truck pulled up in front of them and the driver got out.

"Where do you want me to take it?" he asked.

"Just to the nearest auto shop," Sasori answered.

"Alright, you two can ride in my truck," he said. They all got in and drove off. It was only about ten minutes later when they pulled into the shop's parking lot. They all piled out of the truck and he unhooked Sasori's car.

"Alright, that'll be $50," he said holding out his hand.

"Here" Sasori sighed handing him the money. After that they walked in and told the mechanic about their issue. He went out to check it and came back in after about five minutes.

"Wow, that was pretty bad… We won't have it fixed until tomorrow," the man told them.

"Fine, come on brat," Sasori said, leaving the building with Deidara following behind him. Once they were outside Deidara ran ahead of his danna.

"Come on un, we have to hurry and get home un," Deidara said.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Sasori asked.

"It's usually safer to be at home on Friday the thirteenth," Deidara explained, walking around a ladder that, was for some reason, right in the middle of the walkway.

"Whatever brat," Sasori responded. Deidara glanced back at him and his eyes widened when he saw that his friend was about to walk right under the ladder.

"Danna stop!" he shouted, and without thinking, ran under the ladder, and pushed the redhead back before he could take another step.

"What was that for?" Sasori asked in annoyance.

"It's bad luck to walk under a ladder un!" Deidara said.

"That's stupid," Sasori muttered, and was about to walk under the ladder.

"Wait un!" his friends shouted, grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Let go brat" Sasori growled, trying to pull his arm away, but only succeeding at making Deidara stumble into the ladder. And the large bucket of green pain, which was conveniently placed on top the ladder, spilled all over Deidara, the bucket falling on his head. Sasori watched this happen in slight shock, then took the bucket off his friend's head.

Deidara spat paint out of his mouth before saying, "Now do you believe me un!?"

"No brat, it was just a coincidence," Sasori said before grabbing his wrist and practically dragging him home since he couldn't see from the pain all over his face. Once they got to the building they took the elevator up to the 2nd floor where their apartment was.

"Go clean that pain off," Sasori said once they got inside, and shoved Deidara into the bathroom that was connected to the blonde's room. He stumbled in and slammed face first into the large mirror in the bathroom. Grumbling angrily under his breath, he got in the shower and began to wash the pain off of himself, failing to notice the large crack across the mirror he had caused. Only once he had dried off and gotten dressed did he finally notice the broken mirror.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed to the ceiling, falling to his knees.

"What happened!? Are you okay!?" Sasori asked, running into his friend's room where he was freaking out.

"No! I broke the mirror un!" he cried.

"Why are you so upset about that?" the redhead asked.

"That's seven years of bad luck un!" Deidara sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"You're just being overly superstitious brat, you're not going to have seven years of bad luck," Sasori said, placing a hand on his hysterical friend's shoulder.

"Why me un…" Deidara sighed after calming down a bit, dropping his hands from his face.

It's not that bad," Sasori stated.

"But if you're really that upset do you want to stay here while I go finish a few things I had to do in town today?" he asked.

"Okay un," Deidara mumbled.

"I'll be back in a few hours, see you later brat," Sasori called before leaving. Sighing tiredly, he got up off the floor and went into the kitchen. He slumped into one of the chairs at the table, knocking over a salt shaker in the process.

"I think my bad luck is causing me to give myself more bad luck un…" the blonde grumbled.

. . . . .

Deidara had been staring at the wall for about an hour now when he was suddenly startled by a loud scratching noise coming from the living room. It sounded as though someone was dragging their nails down a chalk board next to a microphone. He left the kitchen and slowly entered the living room. He scanned the room and saw nothing but when he heard the noise again, he realized it was coming from the window that looked out on the alleyway next to the building. Cautiously, he approached the window and opened it. The blonde's eyes narrowed and he scowled when he saw the same black cat from earlier scratching at their metal windowpane.

"Stop that," he growled, swatting at the cat. In response, it hissed and jumped on his face.

"AH! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" he screeched as the animal scratched his face. While he was freaking out, Deidara tripped over his own feet and fell backwards out the window. But instead of continuing to fall, his foot got caught in the window. The cat, which had been digging his claws into the blonde's hair to keep from falling, climbed up him and jumped through the window.

"Stupid cat un!" he shouted, angrily shaking his fist at it. The cat jumped back onto the windowsill and began to swat at Deidara's foot.

"Stop that un!" he screeched, trying, and failing, to knock the cat away. It hissed at him before dislodging his foot with a final swat. Deidara screamed as he fell from the 2 story window to the ground below. But, actually somewhat lucky for once that day, he fell into a dumpster that was down there instead of going splat on the cement.

"Ouch un…" he muttered, trying to get up, only to find that his foot was stuck under an unusually heavy bag. As he struggled to dislodge himself, the top closed, knocking him back over into the trash and trapping him in the dumpster even more.

"Of course un," he grumbled, as all light was cut off and the stench began to seem unbearable. Then, as he felt something begin to crawl on him he freaked out and screamed.

. . . . .

It was already dark by the time Sasori had finally gotten back to their apartment. Everything he had to do that day had taken longer than he had expected, especially since he had to walk.

"I'm back!" he called as he walked in.

"Deidara?" he shouted when he got no response. Suddenly he heard a noise from the living room so went in there to go see what it was. He stared wide eyed in shock when he saw the living room, completely destroyed, and a black cat running its claws down the sofa.

"Stop that!" the redhead shouted, running over and grabbing the small animal be the scruff of its neck. The cat struggled in his grip as Sasori left the apartment and went outside. He grumbled under his breath as he walked a short ways from the building entrance.

"Stupid cat, how did you even get in there?" he growled, dropping it on the ground. Suddenly he heard a small noise coming from the alleyway next to him.

"Is someone there?" he called. He then heard a slight banging noise coming from the dumpster. Sasori looked at it skeptically and slowly approached it. The moment he opened it someone jumped out onto the ground.

"Deidara!? What were you doing in there?" the redhead asked, looking down at the blonde who was lying on his back looking up at him.

"That stupid cat from earlier attacked me un!" he said, gesturing to the scratch marks all over his face.

"And how long have you been in there?"

"Hours un! And it smelled terrible, and I had my foot stuck for a while, and there were rats in there un!" he shouted.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked, helping his friend to his feet.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Now do you believe me un?" he asked.

"Yes brat," Sasori sighed.

**. . . . .**

**So yeah, they had **_**really **_**bad luck… What'd you think, good or bad?**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
